7 días y vidas para que seas mía Ladynoir
by BritannyLloyd
Summary: Hawk Moth y sus Akumas son más fuertes que nunca. Marinette y Adrien, deben entregarse a la causa al completo si piensan ganar la batalla y salvar París. Pero entre tanto, algo enredado surge entre ellos que lo cambiará todo. Relaciones son forjadas, corazones son destruidos, secretos son desenterrados. [LEER SINOPSIS PARA SABER MÁS]
1. Prólogo

_Carta a **ti**_

Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco.

Pareces una persona solitaria, aparte de tus amigos. No hablas mucho del resto de tu vida más de lo que se sabe.

Tratas de no derrumbarte solo para proteger lo que es importante para ti, puedo deducir.

Pero las personas con duras corazas tienen a veces los corazones más frágiles. Y está bien ser así.

Te diría quien soy, pero no puedo. Es más complicado de lo que parece.

Solo quería decirte que las cosas se han vuelto más difíciles, incluso para mí, aunque no parezca. No puedo decirte en qué sentido, tampoco.

Es solo un destino enredado, un juego del que tal vez no gane.

Y comienzo a sospechar que eres más de lo que dices ser.

Hay más por descubrir detrás de ti. Un lado tuyo que nadie más conoce.

Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco.

Si lo que pienso es correcto, me puedo arriesgar a decírtelo. Ya no importa nada.

Quiero estar contigo, es tan simple y complicado como eso.

Ojala pudiese haberlo descubrirlo antes. Ahora es muy tarde.

 _ **Tu** Anónimo_

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 **NOTA:**

 ***** La **portada** es original, hecha por su servidora

 ***** "Deseo concedido" incluirá Marichat, Adrienette, Ladrien y Ladynoir, por su puesto.

 ***** Sé que soy una escritora **Jelsa** y solo he escrito de ello, y que el fandom de Miraculous Ladybug aún está creciendo como un pequeño tubérculo : 3. Pero voy a poner mi granito de arena en él porque sinceramente me encanta el show y la pareja y mi corazón no puede soportarlo ahhhhh. Babeo arco iris con tan solo pensarlo.

Pero tranquilos, no dejaré el fandom Jelsa que me vio nacer tampoco ;D

 ***** **Esta historia estará pausada hasta que finalice la primera temporada de Miraculous Ladybug. Es para que sea certero el efecto de continuación de la misma. Lamento las molestias.**

 ***** Tendrá **personajes originales** ,que, está mal que lo diga yo pero ¡serán geniales!

 ***** Nuevos heroes y villanos.

 ***** Cada "episodio" que haga serán dos capítulos aquí, dado a que dudo que quieran un capítulo de 40 páginas... Será una larga historia, pero valdrá la pena ;)

¡Eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos pronto!


	2. Ángel caído

Marinette no suele tener mala suerte. Pero cuando la tiene, se desata el caos.

La suave brisa nocturna hacía remolinos con su pelo azabache; desde su ventana podía ver a París encenderse para ensalzar la pacífica noche. Rezó en su mente que llegara la luz del día pronto, y con ella una solución.

En sus jóvenes y vulnerables años, Marinette no pensó que podía pasarle algo peor de lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Solo el aire del exterior la descomprimiría del hecho de que tenía un invitado indeseado durmiendo en su cuarto. Y ese era nada más y nada menos que Chat Noir.

Su impertinente compañero de justicia dormía sonriendo desde el suelo en el colchón inflable, arropado como un verdadero felino, y todo era culpa de Marinette. Pura y verdaderamente su culpa. Fue ella quien le dio refugio en primera estancia y como era de esperar se estaba arrepintiendo.

Pero ese día se tornó demasiado malo como para poder negarse. No había opción. Y ahora, ambos corrían peligro.

Todo había empezado esa mañana, en la que Marinette salió volando de su casa a la escuela, tarde como siempre. Si no llegaba antes de las 9 le cerrarían las puertas del repertorio en la cara. Y si no iba a la clase de música, no podría audicionar para la muestra anual de la escuela. Y si no audicionaba, no podría estar en la banda con Adrien. Y si no estaba en la banda con Adrien, Marinette moriría de algún ataque al corazón probablemente.

Todo eso si no llegaba antes de las 9.

Deseó poder convertirse en Ladybug para saltar sobre los tejados y aprovechar la extraordinaria velocidad y llegar a clases. Pero Tikki no se lo permitiría, a pesar de que para Mari esa sí era una emergencia.

Contra viento y marea, la joven abrió las puertas del pequeño teatro de la institución con un pulmón en mal funcionamiento. Por suerte no vivía tan lejos. Tardó un rato en recuperar el aire, sentía las ropas húmedas. La clase entera se dio la vuelta a verla desde el escenario, extrañados. Aunque, tratándose de ella, ya era usual. Alya fue la primera y única en acercársele, su rostro tostado se veía apenado.

—Mari, querida, Chloé acaba de terminar la audición...

—¿Qué, qué? — gritó Marinette mientras bajaban por el pasillo. Alya le cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar que su amiga siguiera llamando la atención. Claro que también tenía que llegar antes de las 9 para audicionar o la malvada oxigenada le robaría el papel de cantante, dado a que Mari no sabía tocar ningún instrumento, y su voz no era tan mala.

Aunque ya era tarde, según lo que advertía su amiga. Eran las 9:11.

—El profesor Cleval le dio el papel de solista. — susurró ella. El resto de las personas estaban consternadas con sus propios instrumentos, haciendo fila para pasar al centro del escenario. Marinette no era fanática de la música, más que nada porque era pésima en ello. Pero para muchos de sus compañeros era algo muy importante. Marinette volvió su atención a su amiga que la miraba con ojos de cachorros. — Lo siento, amiga.

—¿No hay más papeles? — la azabache guió sus consternados ojos azules al escenario iluminado. Allí estaban entre tantos: Nino con una flauta traversa, Nathanaël con un violonchelo, Sabrina y Max con una especie de trompeta, Mylene en unos grandes tambores, un chico que Marinette no conocía en el piano, y... ah, Adrien con un violín... Su mirada quedó fijada en ese ángel rubio con aura propia que miraba a su instrumento con rencor en el verde ensueño de sus ojos.

¿No era que Adrien era el mejor pianista de la clase? ¿Acaso ese magnífico ser también dominaba el violín?

—...nette, Marinette, ¡Marinette! — Alya gritó a su lado. Marinette lentamente bajó a la tierra de las nubes. — ¿Me has estado escuchando?

—No sabía que Adrien también tocaba el violín... — suspiró. Su amiga la asesinaba con la mirada, por lo que tomó la compostura y se irguió. — Digo, ¿qué decías?

Alya se palmeó la frente.

—El profesor Cleval trajo a un estudiante de su propia escuela, un prodigio, supuestamente. Es ese que ves ahí en el piano, el morocho. Y vendrá un representante de una compañía a verlo tocar para contratarlo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que no puedes arruinarlo. Toma. — Marinette no se dio cuenta que Alya tenía un triángulo en la mano y se lo acababa de dar. — Puedes pedirle al profesor que te deje audicionar para solista, quizás la sacan a Chloé por cantar mal. O si no tienes el triángulo.

—N—No quiero cantar. ¡No enfrente de Adrien, Alya!— ahora que estaba allí, los nervios le roían los huesos. Seguro que si abría la boca para cantar, la voz le saldría como el de un cerdo en San Martín.

—Entonces toca el triángulo. — bufó. Alya la arrastró hacia la fila hasta el principio, donde ella había estado. Empujó a su amiga para que subiera los escalones y se parara en el medio del escenario.

A esas alturas, Marinette estaba blanca, luego roja en tanto notó que Adrien le sonreía y saludaba. La chica hizo una graciosa mueca sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa tan amplia que dolía, y de un extraño modo le devolvió el gesto, como era usual. Adrien ya estaba acostumbrado a esas respuestas incómodas.

—¿Señorita Dupain? — carraspeó irritadamente el profesor, sentado en las tarimas oscurecidas. — ¿Piensa a audicionar o a que todos nos jubilemos?

—S—sí. Digo, no. Huh, tocar. — señaló el triángulo de metal. Se tambaleó en su lugar bajo la luz cegadora. No podía ni verse los pies con tanto brillo. — Voy a a—audicionar para, huh, ¿el triángulo?

—Vaya, qué desafío. — respondió él irónicamente. —Está bien, demuéstreme que lo puede hacer como se debe.

—Huh. Bien. ¿Aquí? Correcto. — le sudaban las manos.

—Ange de la Musique, s'il vous pleit. — el profesor chasqueó los dedos y dio la señal. Los que estaban posicionados en el escenario y ya fueron aceptados se pusieron a tocar una pista que Marinette vagamente conocía.

La había escuchado una vez que su madre le hizo ver la película musical del Fantasma de la Ópera. Pero nada de eso tenía su atención, excepto cómo el guapísimo de Adrien hacía vibrar esas cuerdas con ese palito, dando a luz un sonido exquisito y suave que le hacía temblar las piernas. El piano se oía genial también por alguna parte, pero para Marinette el violín se llevaba los laureles.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que el profesor le miraba y que debía tocar, pero no se sabía la canción ni la partitura. O en qué lado del triángulo tocar. Miró a Alya en busca de ayuda, y gracias al cielo ella estaba haciéndole escandalosas señas de que tocara. Tocó una vez y esperó a que Alya hiciera lo mismo con su triángulo invisible para imitarla.

La pieza duró unos 30 segundos, para alivio de Marinette.

—Bien, tienes el papel. — el director sacudió la mano sin mirar a la chica siquiera. Una más, una menos, no era trascendental para él. Lo que importaba era la pieza final, y sería mejor para la escuela que la banda fuese grande. — Eso es todo, la banda ya está armada y los pocos que quedaron de la clase pueden unirse al triángulo o los platillos. Tuvo suerte, señorita Dupain.

Se oyeron muchos quejidos desde el fondo del escenario.

Pero Marinette estaba más que feliz. Miró a Adrien para ver si le hacía una seña como un pulgar en alto, pero estaba revisando las clavijas de su violín con desmán pesado. Bueno, la banda en sí era muy aburrida como el tema de ese año. Lo único que parecía resaltar era al pianista que tenía un traje de pingüino y los demás vestían sus ropas más casuales para la escuela.

Cleval interrumpió los pensamientos de Marinette como el de toda la banda.

—Que venga la cantante. —ordenó el amargado profesor. — Ensayaremos el Ange completa. — Chloé apareció de tras bastidores, con más rubor de lo normal. Sabrina fue la única en pararse para recibir a la "estrella" mientras se acercaba al escenario, lanzando besos.

—Muévete, chica triángulo. — como era de esperar, Chloé le dio un caderazo para apartarla del foco principal. Marinette le miró posando como una diva desde atrás, echando humo por la nariz.

—Genial, era sabido que ella tendría cualquier papel que quisiese. — masculló a lo bajo.

—No es tan buena como piensa. — Marinette no se había dado cuenta de que Adrien la había escuchado. Y le estaba dando aliento, de algún modo.

La música volvió a resonar en las paredes. Una encantadora y grave voz perfecta comenzó a cantar para maravilla de todos. La atención de todos pasó al pianista, hasta la de Marinette que olvidó que tenía que tocar. Cantaba sus versos como si fuese el Fantasma real tocando su piano y erizaba la piel de los oyentes.

Y luego... vino la parte de Christine, hecha por Chloé.

Chilló cual animal torturado, tampoco pronunciaba bien las palabras. Solo intentaba alcanzar las notas más altas de lo que era capaz cual ópera, y desafinar en el intento. El profesor le cortó, a pesar de que aplaudía nerviosamente.

—¡Bravo! Eso estuvo... Huh, majestuoso, Chloé. Deberías darte un descanso mientras que el resto debe esforzarse para sonar decente. — les acusó. La banda entera empezaba a cansarse de las exigencias del maestro y de que pareciera cumplirle todos los deseos a Chloé.

—Lo están haciendo genial. — susurró una voz nueva en el escenario. Marinette miró a su derecha, más allá de Adrien. El pianista prodigio se estiraba sobre su asiento y les sonreía al resto. Los estudiantes lo apreciaron, pero no era suficiente para quitarles el desánimo. — Conmigo también es exigente, pero porque quiere que dé lo mejor de mí. — apretó su cuadrada mandíbula.

—Gracias... —empezó a decir Marinette, pero no sabía su nombre.

—Cresc. Cresc Doné.

—Cresc. — sonrió ella. — Tienes mucho talento.

—De verdad, viejo. — gritó un alegre Nino en pos. El aludido se sonrojó con timidez sobre sus mejillas pálidas. Marinette se dio cuenta de que cuando dejaba de lado la seriedad de su música, se veía más joven. Debía tener su misma edad.

—Un placer, Cresc. Soy Adrien. — Adrien le tendió la mano libre del violín, como todo un caballero. Cresc se paró erguido e hizo una pequeña reverencia. El rubio no supo a qué se debía. Ni por qué tenía una tapa metálica de soda prendida a su pulcro esmoquin. Tal vez era para la suerte, como el brazalete que Marinette le había dado.

—Lamento haberte quitado el piano, Adrien. He oído que eres el mejor de la escuela.

—Oh, no hay problema. — sonrió despreocupado. Obviamente, Mari no iba a perderse de vislumbrarla. — La banda merece algo mejor, al mejor pianista de París más que menos.

Cresc volvía a ponerse rojo. Para un prodigio, era muy modesto y avergonzado. Chloé, quien estaba muy lejos de ser prodigio, podría aprender algo de él, pensó Marinette.

—El violín se oye genial, de todos modos. — idolatró Cresc a Adrien, para no aplanarlo. Ciertamente, no funcionó mucho.

—Oh, sí. Bueno. Podría sonar mejor. — su mirada verde decayó. Quería hacerlo bien, aunque sea para enorgullecer a su padre que esperaba que asistiera al concierto. Se lo debía en compensación de lo que sucedía en la familia Agreste, a ambos. Pero el violín no era lo suyo tanto como el piano o el esgrima o el chino. Comprimió la madera de su instrumento involuntariamente.

—¿Han terminado de hablar ya? — dijo la voz del profesor. — ¡Desde cero!

Su orden hizo a todos enmascararse con formalidad y enfocarse en su deber. Las manos de Cresc Doné volaban sobre el teclado con una gracia y precisión imposible. Y así como el Ángel de la Música empezó, terminó.

—¡No, no, no! — cortó Cleval. — Cresc, necesito que te concentres. Que te entregues a ese piano. ¡Concéntrate, niño!

—Lo estoy haciendo, señor— miró a la tribuna prácticamente vacía, asustado.

—¡No, no lo haces! —Clavel incriminó a los rugidos. — ¿Acaso son tan malos mis estudiantes que te hacen tocar peor?

La clase entera frunció el ceño; para todos, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Y se sintieron llagados por el comentario.

—Pero, señor— Cresc se levantó de su asiento, con mohín de súplica.

—¡Sin excusas! — tras las sombras, se le podían ver las chispas de furia en sus ojos. Cresc se volvió a sentar lánguidamente, su garganta estaba anudada. — Te he traído aquí por algo, para que saques a relucir esta gente poco dedicada a la música. Eres el talento y parece que no lo sabes. ¿Qué harás cuando vengan a entrevistarte? ¡Si llegas a tocar como ahora echarás a perder toda mi carrera que puse en ti para que seas el mejor!

Adrien se removió en su lugar, abofeteado por el eco de un recuerdo.

Dicen que los músicos llevan la sensibilidad a flor de piel para dejarla salir por las yemas de sus dedos o sus labios. Y Cresc no era la excepción. Sin poder contenerlo, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos marrones e hicieron que el repertorio se ennegreciera con una neblina de pena. El profesor Cleval se había encargado de recordarle que estaba frente a una oportunidad única en su vida y que de alguna manera, no lo valía.

—¿Pero y a quién le importa el pianista? — comenzó Chloé a mover sus plumas de arpía, sin vergüenza de la importunación. — La voz principal es la que destaca de esta música anticuada.

—Señorita Burgois, — el profesor tenía su mano pegada a su frente. — no lo quiero volver a repetir. En mi obra el pianista será la estrella. Las voces vienen después. ¿Comprendió?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — bajó los puños. Luego señaló a su derecha al joven en esmoquin. — ¿Quiere que ese lacrimoso sea el principal? ¡Encima es el pianista ¿y también solista?!—

—Es un prodigio, Chloé. —sacó a relucir Mylene con pacífica obviedad.

—Que sea lo que sea. — chilló ella. — ¡No es justo que le den la fama a ese!

—¡Señorita Burgois—!

—No, es cierto. — Cresc se volvió a parar, esa vez calzando la armadura de valor y forzando su voz para que no quebrara. La banda le echó una mirada preocupada. —Intento ser lo mejor que puedo, pero para usted, profesor, no es suficiente. Nunca lo es. Y estoy cansado de ser sobrevalorado, de usted. Renuncio, no necesito esto.

Empujó el banquito con un pie, bajó las pocas escaleras y corrió por el empinado pasillo hacia las puertas, desapareciendo tras ellas. Nadie le frenó. Cuando las miradas volvieron al profesor de música, pudieron notar que tenía un tic de cólera en el ojo.

Pero eso no era todo.

—Como el "proviso" dijo, yo también renuncio de esta burda obra por sentirme poco valorada, profesor. Se nota que no sabe apreciar el talento cuando lo ve. Au revoir.— la hija del alcalde sacudió la coleta rubia y se marchó sacudiendo las caderas, como si alguien fuese a perseguirla. Lo cual nadie hizo, excepto por su perrito faldero de cabello anaranjado.

Nino, Nathanaël, Mylene y Adrien se pusieron a discutir en medio del escenario, luego la clase entera los siguió. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? El profesor les intentó hacer callar, al borde de su cordura, pero los demás continuaban quejándose de lo injusto de la ocasión.

Era demasiado el drama, y apenas eran las 9:30 de la mañana.

Marinette se alejó lentamente de allí y corrió cual sombra hacia las butacas del fondo donde estaba Alya grabándolo todo.

—¿Es para tu blog?

—No, no tiene nada que ver con Ladybug, pero al menos quiero atesorarlo. — Alya sonrió, aún mirando la pantallita. Marinette se sentó a su lado.

—¿Puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar? — susurró indignada.

—¡Para nada! —Alya la miró con la misma reacción. — Pobre chico, no pueden tratarlo así. ¿Y el berrinche de Chloé? Vamos, acabo de desayunar.

—Creo que en verdad tenía razón, solo acerca de lo injusto. El profesor no puede presionarlo y luego tratarlo como si fuese nada, ¿no sabe que el alumno tiene sentimientos?

—No puedo creer que digas que Chloé tiene razón. Pero concuerdo con lo que dices. De nuevo, pobre Cresc. —se mordió el labio. — Encima era guapo...

—¡Alya! — Marinette la miró alarmada. —¡A ti te gusta Nino! —Su amiga rió.

—Lo sé. Aunque puedo ver el menú, no puedo ordenar. — apuntó traviesa. Marinette seguía escandalizada, por lo que Alya la tranquilizó. — Estoy jugando contigo, Mari. Estos ojitos solo son para el chico de allí. — señaló a Nino sonriendo. Marinette dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y rió junto a ella en voz baja para no ser oídas tras los clamores de la clase.

—Y estos ojitos... — Marinette no pudo terminar.

—¡Señorita Dupain! — el profesor la miraba como un toro enardecido a su torero. Marinette se sobresaltó. — Si le tengo que repetir una vez más, ¡se irá de la clase a hablar con el director! ¿Comprendió?

—Si... — la voz le tembló al correr de nuevo al escenario. Alya se escondió bajo el asiento de adelante para no ser vista.

—Ahora, — Cleval se veía exhausto y fastidiado, y hacía a los demás temblar, naturalmente. — como no tenemos pianista el señor Agreste tocará. — Adrien sonrió un poco al ser señalado. Miró a su espalda y Nino y Marinette les enseñaban el pulgar en alto. — Y para la voz de Christine... Agh, creo que tendremos que hacer más pruebas y no tenemos mucho tiempo— se refregó la frente. — ¿Alguna que quiera—

—¡Marinette puede cantar! — Alya la mandó al frente desde las tarimas. ¿Cómo es que el profesor no notaba que le faltaba una alumna en la banda? Pronto, Marinette sintió el peso del planeta caer sobre ella como una bola de demolición.

Adrien fue el primero en echarle una mirada, sorprendido por la noticia. Si bien el profesor ya había tenido demasiado de la chica, se le acababa el tiempo y debía ensayar para ir a buscar a su alumno para la tonta presentación. O no, ya que lo pensaba... así el chico aprendería la lección de apreciar lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. Y él mismo lo echó todo a la borda, ya no era asunto del profesor, concordó este.

—Está bien, niña. Muéstrame que puedes hacerlo mejor que con el triángulo. — el profesor se paró y cruzó los brazos. Marinette entró en pánico.

Pero se recordó que en su interior era Ladybug. Segura, confiada y valiente. Lo peor que podría pasarle sería desafinar. O caerse del escenario, o desmayarse. Y si quería causar una buena impresión, o no arruinarlo, debía juntar valor y respirar.

Se ordenó a calmarse y tomó el micrófono de pie junto con una partitura. Nathanaël haría además del Fantasma ya que era el que podía hacer la voz más grave. Mari deseaba que fuese Adrien, pero al menos podría deleitarse escuchándolo tocar el piano. En verdad era excelente.

Tambores y platillos.

—Insolent boy, this slave of fashion... — comenzó Nathanaël contrayendo la voz en un grueso sonido. El piano le seguía. Antes de saberlo era el turno de Marinette. Carraspeó e intentó sonar lo más aguda y angelical posible, mirando solo al reflector.

—Angel I hear you, speak I listen. Stay by my side, guide me... — no se dio cuenta de que la mitad del salón asentía de puro gusto. No lo estaba haciendo mal para una chica que solo canta en la ducha, y al menos era un alivio tras escuchar a Chloé.

Adrien se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejarse guiar por la voz relajadora. Marinette no era la mejor cantante de París ni una soprano, pero deleitaba los oídos.

Cuando los retraídos aplausos llegaron, Marinette pudo exhalar serenada. Hasta el profesor aplaudía un poco. Y fue así como, sin otra persona que se quisiera postular, Marinette obtuvo el papel.

¿Pero qué había pasado con Cresc Doné? Para cuando les indicaron un descanso, Marinette y Alya fueron a buscarlo, pero ya no estaba en la escuela. No obstante al retornar al auditorio, se encontró con el profesor abriendo la puerta segundos antes de que ella las empujara para entrar. La clase entera salía tras él, con sus cosas empacadas.

—¿Cómo, ya... ya se acabó el ensayo? — nadie le respondió a su aturdimiento, salvo Alya.

—Mira la hora, tenemos química.

—La espero mañana por la noche, Señorita Dupain. —el profesor la miraba por debajo del rabillo del ojo. —Y espero que haga lo que ha hecho recién con su voz si piensa aprobar.

—¿El sábado? ¿Pero si Cresc no está y—?

—Cresc Doné no sabe apreciar lo que tiene. — bufó él plegando las cejas. — Y hay muchos de los alumnos que aspiran tener un futuro en la música, no les voy a prohibir la oportunidad de ser vistos ante ojos conocedores. Además, ¿cuándo pensó que iba a ser la obra?

—Huh... — Marinette se encogió de hombros lentamente. — ¿Dentro de un mes...?

Cleval carcajeó entre amargura y sarcasmo.

— Si hubiese llegado temprano, lo hubiese sabido. Es mañana por la noche. Y su único problema es presentarse, de mi ex alumno me ocupo yo.

Marinette resopló rendida y arrastró los pies hacia el salón de clases. Alya la abrazó por sobre los hombros y marcharon juntas.

La noche del sábado llegó más rápido de lo provisto. El auditorio de la institución se vestía de gala para el pequeño gran concierto que se efectuaría, ambientado en el musical francés, hecho por americanos, más famoso.

Los respectivos padres de familia llegaban con la expectativa en alto y el orgullo de ver a sus hijos en la banda. Al final, toda la clase tenía un papel pequeño o grande, sin contar a Chloé y Sabrina que no volvieron a aparecer. Sin embargo, otro sector del público estaba a la caza de prósperos talentos musicales, quienes se sentaban en la última hilera de asientos para poder apreciar todo el entorno sin ser molestados.

Ajenos a toda esta situación, los alumnos se preparaban detrás del telón, afinando sus instrumentos, repasando las partituras, o en el caso de Marinette admirando a su hermoso crush en despampanante esmoquin.

Adrien se asomaba de vez en cuando entre las cortinas con la esperanza de que su padre se apareciera entre el público. Claro que le había avisado del concierto, bueno a su secretaria; pero tal parecía que una vez más seria el único chico cuyo padre estaría ausente. Porque su madre...

— Descuida amigo, aún hay tiempo para que llegue. — Nino palmeó su espalda con la intención de brindarle apoyo.

Le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y regresó su atención a su brillante piano, faltaba poco para las 9. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de brillar para sí mismo con el fruto de diarias clases de piano. Crujió los dedos, y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en el asiento, algo cayó del cielo.

Más bien alguien.

Chloé pendía desde las trancas con una gruesa cuerda amarrada a su cintura. Sabrina cayó para colgar a su lado y sus aullidos se mezclaron con los de la banda. Pero luego, los gritos pasaron a ser confusos alaridos, Cleval corrió al centro del escenario para ver qué sucedía. Alguien los miraba desde arriba, en la oscuridad y sin ser visto. Su risa pérfida resonó por el escenario e hizo las luces titilar. El temor volvió.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Debemos bajarlas!

—¡El telón va a abrirse!

—¡Vuelvan a sus posiciones en este instante!

Embrollados y atemorizados, la banda se colocó en posición. Las luces se enfocaron y las telas se abrieron lentamente. Marinette miró tras su hombro y casi gritó al ver que Adrien no estaba en el piano, pero sí con un violín. Se lo veía igual de confundido. Un instante después, el asiento vacío fue silenciosamente ocupado por un chico enmascarado y vestido en negro.

El público quedó atónito al ver a las chicas suspendidas en el aire. ¿Acaso eran parte de la obra?

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, sin decir nada ante las miradas de los espectadores. El profesor tampoco estaba.

—¿Comenzamos? — sonrió el enmascarado, encorvado en las teclas. Su sombría voz retumbaba como si estuviese amplificada. Marinette no perdió un segundo para desconfiar de él.

—¡Esperen! — Marinette dio un paso al frente. — Huh, bueno. Esto es el Fantasma de la Ópera, interpretada por, huh, nosotros. Dirigida por el profesor Cleval. Y...huh, toma, — la azabache se puso de puntitas y le alcanzó el micrófono a Chloé. — Chloé Burgois será la solista principal.

Al cesar las preguntas y confusiones un total silencio reinó el lugar antes de que sonaran los platillos y tambores. Marinette se aferró a su triángulo, y fue retrocediendo lentamente por el tablado.

Conforme avanzaba la melodía el resto de alumnos y sus respectivos instrumentos trabajaban juntos en una bella armonía que sorprendía tanto a expertos como inexpertos. Aunque como siempre había quienes resaltaban al resto.

En este caso el chico enmascarado y Adrien robaban atenciones con sus talentos. La melodía podía ser descrita como una tenue línea entre la belleza y una poderosa emoción que era impulsada por la melancolía que Adrien sentía ante la ausencia de su padre, pero a su vez, bajo las capas armoniosas estaba la confusión y la alarma. ¿Quién era el enmascarado? ¿Qué quería, solo tocar el piano en su obra? ¿Las había colgado a Sabrina y Chloé?

A Adrien pronto se le ocurrió saber de quién se trataba. Pero vaya forma de tener una entrada dramática, pudo haber pedido el piano en lugar de extrañamente posicionarlo a él en el violín.

Por el otro lado el morocho emitía un sonido tan hermosamente desgarrador que apachurraba el alma de los presentes; liberaba sus sentimientos a través de sus agiles dedos. Casi como en el ensayo, pero mejor.

El resto solo se limitaba a seguir con lo suyo, entendiendo que el show ahora era de aquellos eruditos musicales y que no debían perder la calma ante el público, sus familias. A excepción de Chloé, la cual seguía creyendo que todas aquellas miradas eran dirigidas a su persona colgante. No dejaría de cantar para su gente solo por estar en tal situación, y menos mal que Marinette había entrado en razón para darle el papel a la mejor cantante.

Todo parecía un emotivo concierto aunque con algunos raros contratiempos llamados aullidos de Chloé.

La curiosidad venció al morocho del piano quien despegó la vista de sus partituras para observar a los expertos musicales. Enfocó su vista en dos de ellos que comentaban cosas entre sí y señalaban hacia el escenario. Se llevó una decepción al ver que los señalamientos iban dirigidos a Adrien y no a él.

Sin darse por vencido e ignorando los principios básicos de la música, comenzó a aumentar la fuerza con la que presionaba las notas, buscaba desesperadamente sobresalir, darse a notar, que los expertos lo señalaran a él y no a Adrian. Su desesperación y egoísmo lo llevaron a errar pequeñas glosas que pasaban desapercibidas para el oído común. Pero para los expertos y sus oídos entrenados, esos errores eran detectados. Se adelantaba al ritmo de su corazón galopante.

Estaba dejando de lado tal dedicada perfección, por un arranque exasperado.

Él era el prodigio, no el chico lindo. Y aunque no estaba cumpliendo con el trato de la sombría voz del día anterior, la que le dio el poder de vengarse, quería terminar ese número antes de que en realidad comenzara la función.

No obstante, los errores iban aumentando cada vez más y en mayor proporción, casi hacía ver que la voz de Chloé era una pieza de arte. Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a desatinar las teclas produciendo sonidos desafinados y desagradables. El público lo notaba y solo se miraban entre ellos sin emitir juicio alguno y se trataban de concentrar en algún otro sonido agradable.

Los últimos segundos fueron lo peor de todo. El resto trataba de apoyar a su compañero, pero era él quien insistía en seguir hundiéndose cada vez más por ser mejor.

Como último pequeño detalle Marinette levanto su triangulo y lo golpeó, sonriendo nerviosamente para así indicar el final del tan bizarro concierto.

Ante la exhibición mostrada, los padres no dudaron en levantarse y aplaudir el gran esfuerzo de todos los participantes. Pero el enmascarado estaba furioso por su performance, por haberse dejado opacar. Era su noche. Su público y su oportunidad. Y como había dicho el profesor, lo había arruinado.

Se paró y extendió los brazos, gritando un aturdidor "¡Silencio!". Los presentes tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no quedar sordos. Y por fin vieron su rostro, o la parte no enmascarada. Un extraño aura oscuro vibraba a través de su ser.

—¡Yo soy le Fantome de l'Opéra y a partir de hoy, todos oirán de lo que soy capaz! — sacó de tras su capa un moderno IPod encantado del cual podía disparar su música, casi como LadyWifi. Los del escenario pudieron ver aterrados cómo a quienes impactaban sus rayos quedaban hipnotizados por las distintas melodías y sus ojos se tornaban blancos.

— Un poco de country para allí. — lanzó a otro sector del público que se dispersaba en completo caos por la puerta de emergencia del costado. — Y clásico, compuesto por mí, para allí. — otro fucilazo. — No te escapes, ¿por qué nadie escucha? ¿Quieren algo de rock?, yo sé que sí. Oh, sí, aprendan a apreciar el arte, sabandijas incultos. Corran y díganle a Ladybug y Chat Noir que los estaré esperando. ¡Eso es todo lo que pido de ti! — rió maniáticamente de un chiste que nadie entendió.

Nino se abalanzó contra él para intentar detenerlo pero fue impactado por otro ritmo musical: salsa. Mientras tarareaba a lo bajo "ven, ven, ven Señora", sus ojos se iluminaban con un blanco antinatural, totalmente ido y zombificado. El chico akumatizado le ordenó que capturara a sus compañeros. Los que no lograban huir antes eran atrapados por lo mismo.

Marinette de un saltó bajó del escenario y corrió a sacar de allí a sus padres, pero en es instante fueron alcanzados por aquella música.

—¡No! — gritó desgarradora. Debía lidiar con semejante violencia casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando involucraba a sus padres... Miró hacia atrás atrancando los puños, y vio que otro rayo musical iba a impactar en ella. Rodó y esquivó uno más. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el final de las butacas donde la luz del escenario y la atención del Fantome no llegaban. En la oscuridad profunda, abrió su bolso.

—Hay problemas—

—Marinette, estamos muy expuestas. — se inquietó la pequeña Kwami.

—¡No hay tiempo! — miró a todas partes, sus padres seguían parados en donde habían sido disparados. Alya también se tambaleaba en el escenario. Pero nadie la estaba mirando, el repertorio casi se deshabitaba. — ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

—¡Plag, transform—! ¿Qué haces? — Adrien se escondía en un lugar muy pequeño tras los telones del final del escenario, desplegando el bolsillo secreto de su esmoquin. La criatura flotaba con los ojos cerrados y roncaba fuertemente. Lo tomó y tapó su pequeña boca antes de que alguien pudiera oírlo.— ¡Plagg, despierta! — lo sacudió sin parar.

—Si no es el final del mundo, no me despierten. — dijo el risueño. Adrien frunció el ceño. Estaba demasiado acelerado como para soportar la pereza del Kwami.

—Bueno, es el comienzo del espectáculo. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

La tela que pobremente lo escondía se abrió de repente, para mostrar a un Max— zombie, tarareando alguna canción hindú.

—Bonjour. — le saludó Chat, haciendo vueltas con su cola negra. — ¿Quieres que te diga algo? — tocó su pecho y en la otra mano sostuvo una calavera imaginaria. — "La mano, no de un monstruo o de un asesino, sino la de un gentil hombre amoroso, quien esperó con infinita paciencia por una pequeña señal de esperanza." — El castaño dejó de tararear y le miró primero extrañado y luego feliz por haber encontrado el regalo para su amo.

— Oh, vamos. ¿Es que nadie leyó el libro? — Chat chascó la lengua. Cuando Max lo quiso capturar, Chat saltó sobre su cabeza y calló tras su espalda. Y de repente, el tiempo se ralentizó.

Allí estaba la chica vestida en rojo moteado, de suaves e inocentes coletas azuladas. La chica de mirada centrada, valiente, feroz, aquellos ojos con los que Chat soñaba de noche. Ladybug estaba pateándole el trasero al akumatizado. En cuanto ella advirtió que su compañero justiciero había aparecido más pronto de lo provisto, se desconcentró un segundo de la batalla mano a mano con el Fantome y este tomó ventaja.

La heroína saltaba de un lado al otro, hacía girar su yoyo, y al fin Chat cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en medio de una situación importante. Alejó a Ladybug de sus pensamientos por el momento y se concentró en la batalla.

• • • •

—¡Lucky Charm! — Ladybug lanzaba el skate al cielo que se disolvía para traer la normalidad al recinto. Chat miraba la magia trabajar, encantado. Y también a la mariposa blanca alejarse en la noche por el tejado abierto de la escuela. Pero pudo oír un pequeño aleteo cercano con sus sentidos felinos. Se giró a buscar el origen del aleteo, y pensó haber visto otro par de alas negras a pesar de que desapareció en un pestañeo. Debió haber sido imaginación suya.

La paz había regresado. Una vez más, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían triunfado en su aparente eterna cruzada contra los Akumas. Pero después de todo, era parte de su labor como héroes.

—Qué bueno que me dijiste que el Akuma estaba en el broche y no en su IPod. — reconoció la chica con una sonrisa en el patio de su escuela, a donde los había conducido la batalla.

—Siempre estoy atento. — le guiñó el ojo. Ambos se fijaron en el profesor Cleval que pasaba enfrente suyo, temblando y confundido cual cachorro y echaba a correr a las puertas de salida sin siquiera agradecerles por salvar la noche. Cresc Doné partía tras él. Seguro después de su charla con Ladybug había recapacitado para arreglar las cosas con el profesor. Y esperaba que consiguiera el puesto con los entrevistadores al fin y al cabo si lograban olvidar que se tornó en un Fantasma villano.

— Bien hecho, my lady —le sonrió él a su lado, alzando un puño. Como siempre Chat Noir tenía su momento romántico frente a su platónico. Y por algún buen motivo, tal vez que ella estaba cediendo a sus encantos, Ladybug se mostraba más... amigable en los últimos tiempos, lo cual era lo mejor que le podía suceder al muchacho.

Pero parecía que el avance había vuelto a retroceder.

— Lo siento pero el tiempo se nos acaba. — apenas chocó su puño y se apuró por irse. Aunque en verdad no estaba en aprietos por su energía, quería desaparecer de allí y buscar a sus padres. Sin darle tiempo para que la saludara, Ladybug salió del lugar perdiéndose por encima de su cabeza, por el techo, y dejando a su colega a la deriva. ¿Cuándo dejará de huir de mí?

Escuchó a su anillo emitir un sonido algo extraño.

El tiempo se me acaba a mí también, suspiró derrotado al recordar que había usado el Cataclysm en el IPod. Con aquel pensamiento en mente buscó refugio para llevar a cabo la destransformación. Encontró un pasillo algo deshabitado en donde estaría a salvo de cualquier curioso que lo hubiera seguido.

Como lo había hecho decenas de veces, se concentró ligeramente para abandonar su contraparte... pero algo estaba fallando. Cada que cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba a sí mismo como un chico normal, no pasaba nada. Normalmente con eso bastaba para regresar a ser Adrien, pero parecía que había algo mal.

Presintió también cómo Plagg quería salir y algo le retenía.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede? — dio un ligero golpeteo a su anillo, pero todo parecía normal, inclusive su contador de tiempo seguía disminuyendo y estaba por quedar en cero. ¿Por qué no se destransformaba?

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? — escuchó la voz de alguien acercándose a su posición por lo que instintivamente escaló la pared hacia el techo raso de la institución.

Decidió dejar pasar el tiempo para que su Miraculous se quedara sin energía y la transformación finalizara. Mientras veía a la gente, en su mayoría estudiantes, salir aturdida por los hechos, esperó por 5 minutos, luego 10 y solo pudo resistir 5 más antes de estallar en desesperación.

Tenía que regresar a ser Adrien. Pero ya. No podía llegar a su hogar o a la escuela el lunes como Chat Noir y saludar a todo mundo como si nada estuviese pasando. ¿O es que a caso significaba que sería Chat Noir para siempre?

— Calma, calma — se repetía a sí mismo, su cabeza imaginándose solo sus problemas venideros. La escuela estaba quedando vana a excepción de algunas familias que merodeaban y abrazaban a sus hijos. Chat volvió a intentar salir de su traje gatuno. Y nada.

No, no podía perder la cabeza. Pensó en sus opciones. Obviamente el primer objetivo tenía que ser lograr la destransformación, pero si eso fallaba tenía que recurrir a un plan B.

Y ese plan se llamaba Ladybug. Quizá ella podría ayudarlo, orientarlo o decirle qué rayos pasaba con su anillo, aunque dudaba que ella supiera más que él al respecto. Sin embargo había una prioridad mucho mayor... su padre.

La sangre en las venas se le espesó al pensar en ello. Tenía que encontrar un pretexto u excusa para ausentarse de su casa por lo menos solo esa noche mientras buscara una solución. No podía ser Adrien ni tampoco volver a casa como Chat.

Sin dudarlo y con una grandiosa idea en su mente fue directamente a un teléfono público, ya que su celular estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Adrien. Puso su garra en el hoyuelo para hacerla pasar por moneda, tampoco tenía dinero. Funcionó.

Obviamente no llamaría a su padre, sabía que era incapaz de mentirle, pero ese código de honestidad no aplicaba para su secretaria.

— ¿Bueno? — escuchó la voz de Nathaline Sancoeur desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Ah, hola Nathaline, soy yo Adrien. — no sabía muy bien qué palabras usar para expresarse.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, joven Agreste?

— Qué bueno que lo preguntas... — sonrió desde la cabina, apoyado en el vidrio con un brazo.— Necesito que mi padre no se entere que no llegaré a casa esta noche.

— ¡¿Qué?! — se alarmó la mujer.

— Escucha, seré breve y conciso. Pasaré la noche en casa de un amigo. Me tomé el lujo de no pedir permiso por que tú y yo sabemos cuál hubiera sido la respuesta de mi padre. — Nathaline oía la voz de Adrien, pero parecía que hablase otra persona. ¿Desde cuándo él era tan intrépido? ¿O hacía algo similar?

— Joven Adrien, dígame ahora mismo en donde se encuentra — su tono de voz era firme y pasaba por la transición del enfurecimiento.

— Lo siento, pero eso no sucederá. — Chat admiró sus afiladas garras. — Ahora bien, creo que a ambos nos conviene que mi padre no se entere de esto. Yo sería una decepción y tú podrías perder tu empleo, y ambos no queremos que eso pase ¿no es así? — no quería recurrir a eso, pero se estaba quedando sin opciones y Nathaline era un ratón duro de roer.

— ¿En serio cree que su padre no se dará cuenta de que no está en la casa? — ni ella misma podía creer que estaba considerando ser parte de tan vil montaje.

— Mi padre ha estado muy ocupado y lo sabes. Si pregunta por mí dile que pedí la cena a mi habitación y que decidí dormirme temprano. Además mañana es domingo, si no alcanzo a llegar dile que salí con unos amigos. No sé, algo se te ocurrirá. Vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad?

— Joven Adrien, ¿qué es esta actitud de repente? ¿Es que está con el chico Nino—? Si su padre se entera, le pido regrese o estaremos en problemas. —

—Purrrfecto. — Chat no continuó oyéndola ya que cortó la llamada. Ahora sí que Nathaline estaba contra la espada y la pared. No podría dormir hasta hallar una solución o excusa válida que le salvara el cuello.

Bien, el problema en casa parecía haberse resuelto. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de reparar su Miraculous, encontrar a Ladybug o un lugar donde pasar la noche... y a todo eso tenía que añadirle el encontrar comida, porque tenía hambre.

No podía pedirle ayuda a Nino siendo Chat. Quizá podría pasar la noche en algún callejón oscuro de París, como los gatos callejeros. Esperen, él no era callejero, y no se veía a sí mismo comiendo de la basura. Debía haber algo más para el héroe de la ciudad.

Escupió, arañó, sacudió, intentó con quitárselo, pero no podía solucionar lo de su anillo.

Después de mucho pensarlo llegó a una conclusión. No podría reparar su Miraculous, Ladybug se había marchado y estaba solo en una cabina telefónica en medio de la noche, frente a la escuela que apagaba sus luces.

Entonces la vio. Marinette fue de las últimas en salir con su padre y su madre. Marinette, la princesa con la que había compartido ciertos... momentos de íntimos. La chica buena de la escuela, un poco extraña, pero que siempre le había agradado a Adrien. Su salvación. En la piel de Chat sería pan comido insinuarle que le dejara pasar la noche en su casa. Ya había estado allí, y ante tal situación apretada, la caritativa Marinette diría que sí.

Además de que aquellas veces que se vieron, ella había quedado impactada por el galán chico felino, o eso pensaba Chat. ¿Cómo negarse?

La siguió en las profundidades de las sombras, desde los techos, hasta que llegó a su casa. Trepó por el balcón y aguardó a que ella llegara a su cuarto. Ella ni siquiera encendió la luz; arrojó su bolsito en la cama y se tiró en la misma, agotada.

—Ha sido agotador eso, Tikki.

—¿Quién es Tikki?

Marinette se sobresaltó y escondió su bolsa bajo la almohada al oír esa melosa y varonil voz en su cuarto . ¿O había sido en su mente?

No, verdaderamente era en su cuarto. Marinette chilló, en principio pensando que era un ladrón, y en un intento de patalear se calló de la cama. Pero por un milagroso segundo, pensó que era la voz de Adrien, hasta que la decepción y la alerta llegaron a ella. La sombra de Chat Noir tocaba el suelo, sentado en el marco de la ventana y alumbrado por la Luna.

—¿Ch—Chat? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — gritó en voz baja. Se incorporó veloz a la vez que él puso pies en tierra y caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Está todo bien, cielo? — era su madre desde abajo. La chica acercó su rostro al hueco de las escaleras y le sonrió frenéticamente. Había olvidado de cerrar la escotilla.

—Sí, mamá. Estamos perfectos. ¡Digo estoy perfecta! ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches, hija. Nos vamos a acostar. — dijo su padre desde abajo tras bostezar. — Si necesitas algo...—

—No, no. Estoy bien. Adiós. —apagó la luz de su habitación, atrancó la puertita y se volvió hacia el chico colado.

—Hola, princesa. — Chat le sonreía de lado, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero no causaba efecto en ella. Excepto irritación por ese empalagoso apodo.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué haces aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¿En mi cuarto? — tenía atrapado un grito de cólera en el medio de la garganta.

—¿No te agrada verme? — Marinette frunció más el ceño al verlo sonreír de nuevo. Chat suspiró. — Bien, bien. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi qué? — ¿en qué podría Ladybug, es decir, Marinette, ayudarlo? ¿A rascarle la parte de atrás de las orejas?

—Sucede que... Espera, ¿hueles eso? —olfateó con la nariz y se acercó a las escaleras a paso hipnotizado. — Es exquisito.

Marinette jaló de su cola en cuanto quiso poner su pata en el escalón. Lo atrajo a la oscuridad y habló casi inaudible. Chat abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para encontrar el otro par azul furibundo.

—Mi padre encendió la máquina de pan para que se haga en la noche...— ella sacudió la cabeza frenética. — Eso no importa. ¿Para qué viniste?

— Oye, he salvado la ciudad muchas veces, merezco un trato personalizado. Y eso incluye un bocadillo nocturno.

—No habrá comida para ti. Lárgate ahora antes de que te vean aquí. —intentó empujarle pero no tenía fuerza. Él seguía tallado, inamovible en su lugar. Marinette esperaba que no echara raíces y se fuera. No podría aguantarlo un minuto más allí si se ponía en papel de ególatra, y si sus padres lo encontraban la llenarían de preguntas y la castigarían o algo similar.

En ese instante, Marinette cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Debes irte antes de que se te acabe el tiempo y te destranformes... — se llevó las manos a la boca para callarse y esperar que sus palabras no hubieran sido escuchadas.

Chat frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sabes tú del tiempo de mi transformación? — Puso su mejor cara de detective mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica empalidecida — ¡Oh, no puede ser! — cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Marinette cerró los ojos y resopló rendida. Todo indicaba que su identidad había sido descubierta. Rayos, no podía estar pasando. No ese día. No estaba lista para ser descubierta. Nunca lo estaría. Y para colmo, Chat lo había hecho antes que nadie. ¡Que sus padres o Alya, oh Dios!

— Bueno. Yo... — se sofocó.

— ¡Eres amiga de Ladybug! — exclamó él alegre. Eso explicaba el por qué Marinette se peinaba como ella, pues por que la admiraba

— ¿Qué? — y ella que creía que Chloé era tonta. — Eh, digo, sí. Leo de esas teorías en el blog de mi amiga. Lo del tiempo. Huh...

— Oh, sí muy lindo. Escucha bien, tengo un problema con mi Miraculous, no puedo destransformarme. —

—¿Qué, qué?

Imposible.

—Me oíste. Creo que se averió, o algo malo le pasó.—

—No. No puede ser. —Marinette nunca había oído tal cosa. A ella no le había pasado nunca, y Tikki no le había contado nunca de ello. Chat rodó los ojos, ¿qué era tan difícil de comprender?

—A ver si con esto me crees. — abrió los dedos de su mano derecha y le enseñó cómo se quitaba el Miraculous. Marinette se tapó los ojos por puro impulso y al abrirlos se encontró con los ojos extrañados de Chat. Y seguía siendo Chat sin su anillo. ¿Cómo...? — ¿Ves? —Se lo volvió a colocar, dado que daba lo mismo.

Marinette asintió lentamente, con la boca abierta pero sin qué decir.

—Necesito que llames a Ladybug para que me ayude a solucionarlo. — sus brazos cobraron vida y tomó ambas manos de la chica para hacerle ver que hablaba en serio. En sus ojos de gato había algo más: consternación, de esa que alcanza a martillar y herir el corazón y la cordura. Era más serio de lo que ella supuso.

— Yo... — no sabía qué hacer o responder frente... A lo que estaba pasando. — No puedo ayudarte. Ya es tarde así que me es imposible llamarla; además mis padres duermen abajo y no quisiera despertarlos. — intentó zafar sus manos de su agarre cálido, pero Chat las sujetó más fuerte.

— Pero no puedes dejarme así, princesa. No tengo donde pasar la noche, podré ser un gato pero no uno de la rabal.

—Chat, no puedo hacer nada— volvió a intentar huir pero sus manos y sus ojos se apoderaban de ella con insistencia.

—Marinette. — acercó sus ojos suplicantes a los suyos. — Por favor. Ayúdame.

La chica sostuvo su mirada por un tiempo, para autoconvencerse de que no era una locura. Marinette nunca se había siquiera imaginado eso de no poder destransformarse. Era ilógico. Pero el punto era que ella comprendía lo importante de una identidad, y debía ser una situación espantosa. Chat no podía ser quien sea que fuese, no podía volver a casa con su familia y amigos. Estaba atrapado. Y la única persona a la que había acudido y en la que podía apoyarse era en ella...

Marinette dejó que sus hombros se desplomaran. Ella no era tan mala como para negarle la ayuda ante su crisis a Chat Noir, por más Chat Noir que fuese. No había otra opción más que ayudar, desafortunadamente. El cómo, era el otro problema.

—Supongo... Supongo que puedes quedarte aquí esta noche. — Marinette por lo menos le daría asilo hasta que se arreglase. Deseaba, rezaba, anhelaba que estuviese resuelto en las siguientes horas y a la mañana siguiente él ya no estuviese.

— ¿En serio? — claramente, sabía que no iba a quedarse una noche. Al menos hasta que le ayude a localizar a su lady.

En su mente, Chat formulaba un plan genial. La relación con la guapa chica azabache era algo áspera de a momentos, por lo que podría trabajar en ello el tiempo que fuese necesario. Siendo Chat, todo era más fácil. Si lograba hacerse amigo de Marinette, ella podría ayudarlo a conquistar el corazón de su hermosa Ladybug.

¡Era brillante, brillante, brillante!

Por su puesto, luego quedaba el tema de su Miraculous averiado. Pero Adrien pensó que podría no ser tan malo ser Chat por más de unos minutos. Por más de unas horas. Podría ser... quien realmente era.

Como ser su otra mitad.

—Pero solo esta noche. Mañana te irás. — su voz le pinchó la burbuja de pensamiento.

—¿Y si dura días?

Marinette hizo una mueca que empapelaba a la perfección su miseria.

—Supongo que también... — no quería soltarlo. — Que también podrás quedarte. Hasta que se solucione.

—¡Estupendo!— estrechó su mano varias veces y la soltó para saltar en la cama rosada. — Pido esta cama.

—Ah, no, no, no. Tú no dormirás allí. — Marinette sacudió la cabeza e hizo una cruz con los brazos. Lo empujó fuera de la cama. Como era de esperar, él cayó en cuatro patas y se levantó con la mayor elegancia.

—¿Dónde entonces?

Marinette buscó y halló el viejo colchón inflable que usaba para invitar a Alya a dormir. Cuando Chat ya estuvo enroscado sobre este, Marinette se deslizó lentamente al baño para ponerse el pijama más largo y conservador que tuviese. Lavó sus dientes y volvió a su cama de puntitas, Chat aún tenía sus brillantes ojos abiertos pero que le pesaban y se cerraban de a poco. El no supo hasta entonces cuan exhaustivo era estar en su transformación por tanto tiempo. Llevaba el cansancio de dos almas.

—Solo promete que vas a comportarte. — susurró él.

— ¿Yo? Tú debes ser el que te comportes. — se alarmó. Ya estaba comenzando. Marinette se arropó con las colchas y colgó su carterita en el respaldo de su lecho, con la pobre de Tikki encarcelada.— No intentarás nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Chat abrió lentamente un ojo, la miró desde el suelo a la vez que le crecía una blanca sonrisa torcida.

—Lo prometo... — y cerró ambos ojos.

Así fue cómo la joven Marinette se vio atrapada entre los hilos anudados del destino. No había podido dormir con la nueva presencia allí. El universo debía tener algo en su contra, porque estando Chat no solo acabaría dejándola calva de los nervios, sino que complicaría la vida de Ladybug también.

Era increíble cómo el cielo podía hacerse más azul de lo que era minutos atrás. En París, la Luna parecía más llena. Distante y sin problemas más que danzar alrededor de la Tierra tomándose su tiempo. Bastante sencilla e imperturbable la vida de un satélite.

Pero por más que quisiera, Mari no era un satélite. Era una persona con algunas complicaciones. Tenía un nuevo inconveniente, y debía afrontarlo como una persona madura. Ya no tenía 5 años como para que su papá l resolviera los dilemas y su mamá le comprara un helado.

Quizás estaba dramatizando un poco, podría durar solo un día. Quizá no sería tan malo tener a Chat como temporal compañero de cuarto, si ya era su compañero de batalla y se llevaban relativamente bien. Quizá podría descubrir que hay algo más que... bueno lo que era él. Quizás no era tan molesto o engreído. Quizá tenía un lado más agradable. Quizá podrían terminar siendo, por así decirlo, amigos. Quizás sería más fácil tratar con él siendo Marinette.

Quizás.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su cama, ya con las preocupaciones acalladas, la mente más sosegada y enfriada ante le ebullición de su sangre para ver que Chat roncaba tendido entre sus colchas rosadas.

O quizás, sería un verdadero infierno.


End file.
